


Of kisses and long nights

by baeconandeggs, nikkitaaaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkitaaaaa/pseuds/nikkitaaaaa
Summary: Baekhyun's life was pretty normal until he met Park Chanyeol who he accidentally met one night. Since that night, Baekhyun's life was never the same again.





	Of kisses and long nights

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** This story was inspired by Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan. I hope I did not disappoint the prompter with this one. Special thanks to my beta reader for proofreading this one. I'm so sorry for the rush.  
> Well, I hope everyone would give this fic love. Happy reading!

###  PROLOGUE

“Are you sure you’re legal to buy this?” The cashier shook the cigarette pack he’s holding in front of the boy’s face. No matter where he looked, the boy in front of him is that- a boy. Wearing an oversized shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers, and a round-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, the cashier was not sure he should be selling to this boy.

The boy grabbed the pack from the cashier’s hand, slamming his bills on the countertop before walking angrily out of the store. The cashier was left staring at the light-brown haired boy as he scoop the bills. Children nowadays are so reckless and out of control, he thought to himself. Who let their kids out this late in the evening?

Baekhyun tossed the cigarette pack in the basket in front of his bike along with an open pack of strawberry-flavored gums. He rode his bicycle for quite some time, ignoring the passing cars and the weird glances he got as he passed by at this hour. It was already deep in the night when he arrived at the spot. He leaned his bike in a nearby tree, took out the cigarette and gums and sat down on a flat boulder. High up here, he can see everything. The city lights shone brightly but nothing compares to the stars above him. Baekhyun took a minute to gaze at them in wonder. The first time he was here, he was in awe by their beauty. He had never seen that plenty of stars before. Today was not different.

He fished a lighter from his pocket and flicked it, lighting the cigarette he’s holding. He stared as it lit up and watched the smoke rise. Lying on his back as he gazed at the stars, he placed the cigarette between his lips, took a drag, and coughed. Making a disgusted face, he took a rock nearby and rested the cigarette there, making sure that it won’t burn anything. He glared at the cigarette as if it had done him wrong. He never really learned how to smoke. That person never taught him.

He took out the strawberry gum from his pocket and opened it, carefully pocketing the wrapper as he popped the gum in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he started to get comfortable and with the taste of strawberry on his mouth and the smell of cigarette, he went back to the time when it all began.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


###  CHAPTER 1

(Three months ago)

Baekhyun coughed as Jongdae dragged him inside. The air swirled with cigarette smoke and smelled something he didn’t want to identify. Everywhere is filled with writhing bodies to the beat of the bass. Baekhyun saw a couple necking by the side, completely ignoring everyone around them. Baekhyun longed to feel that way- to be strong enough to simply not care as to what society thinks.

“This is fun!” Jongdae shouted at Baekhyun’s ears. Baekhyun pushed Jongdae away and stomped angrily to the bar. He wanted a drink. Jongdae promised him a good time. An adventure he said. Baekhyun was foolish enough to believe him. He stood open-mouthed in front of the club when their taxi dropped them and wondered if Jongdae got insane. All those classical music he listens to must have jumbled his brain. They’re both underage, he argued but Jongdae pulled fake IDs he had prepared beforehand and winked at him as he dragged him inside the club.

“What do you want, sweetie?” The bartender winked at him, arms crossed in front of her as she leaned just enough to show her cleavage. Baekhyun winced, not used to the sight.

“A bottle of beer, please.”

The bartender leaned closer and poked Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Are you old enough to be here?”

“Yeah” Baekhyun faked. Well, he’s just a couple of month away from turning legal.

“Well, whatever. As long as you’re paying.” The girl handed him an opened bottle of beer and took Baekhyun’s payment. Baekhyun leaned by the bar, eyes searching for Jongdae. As expected, he’s nowhere to be found. Baekhyun took a swig from his beer, slightly grimacing at the taste. He only drank beer once before when Jongdae smuggled a bottle the last time he slept over. Come to think of it, Jongdae always bring him to trouble. When will he learn to refuse Jongdae?

He decided to look for Jongdae, walking among the crowd, eyes tracking for that ever-smiling face of his best friend. Jongdae was the opposite of Baekhyun. Where Jongdae’s life motto seemed to be ‘You only live once’, Baekhyun’s more of “Proceed with caution”. He already made it to the other side of the room with no hint of Jongdae. Tired from making his way thru the crowd, he leaned by the door and was surprised when it opened. He almost fell on his butt if he was not able to stop himself by grabbing the nearest thing to him- a jacket sleeve.

Steadying himself, he look up to apologize. “I’m sorry. I was about to fall and you’re the one near me.”

The first thing Baekhyun notice from the guy in front of him is his hair. It’s the kind of gray that almost seemed white. On a closer inspection, the guy also has blue eyes and dressed in black, he looked like a vampire or how vampires were often portrayed in movies. Baekhyun tracked his gaze on the cigarette hanging on the other’s lips. Do vampires smoke? He thought.

The guy must have noticed his gaze on the cigarette. “You smoke?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No. I don’t.”

The guy shrugged. “Your loss.” He leaned by the wall, his left foot planted on it as he took a drag from the cigarette and blew smoke.

Baekhyun can’t help but swat at the smoke as it came near him. The guy smirked. “Why are you still standing there if you don’t like the smoke?”

“It’s much better here outside than inside.” Baekhyun replied, remembering the chaos inside. Baekhyun watched as the guy put his cigarette out before chucking it to the nearby trash bin. Atleast, he didn’t throw it carelessly around.

“Want to go somewhere else?”

Baekhyun gazed at the guy in confusion. Is he picking him up? Did he look like someone out for casual sex? “I’m not that kind of person.”

The guy laughed. A deep belly laugh that Baekhyun was shocked to hear from him. “You don’t need to worry. I’m not into kids.”

“I’m not a kid. I got an ID to prove it.”

The guy smirked again. Baekhyun’s starting to hate that smirk, even if it showed the guy’s dimples. “Don’t bother showing me that fake ID. No way are you legal enough to be here, kiddo. You should be at home, drinking hot milk and tucking yourself in your bed.”

Baekhyun glared at him. “I don’t know you so you have no right to talk like that. I can do whatever I want.”

The guy started walking away before stopping. “Chanyeol.”

“What?”

The guy looked back. “I’m Chanyeol.”

“I don’t care.”

Chanyeol laughed. “You’re cute. Come with me.” He dragged Baekhyun by his arm before he could resist, stopping in front of a motorcycle. “Ever ridden one before?”

“No.”

“Figures. A goody-two shoes like you who stuck out like a sore thumb in this place wouldn’t even touch a motorcycle in his life.”

Baekhyun smacked the motorcycle. “There, I touched it. Ha!”

Chanyeol laughed again, smacking his motorcycle. “Oh! You’re really cute.” He swung his leg, straddling the motorcycle. “Let’s get out of here. I’ll take you somewhere nice.”

“No way! That’s what creepy geezers say to innocent kids.”

“Hey! I’m not a creepy geezer. I think I’m just a few years older than you.”

“Still old.”

Chanyeol turned the keys on the ignition. The motorcycle rumbled to life. “Your loss if you don’t want to come.” Chanyeol was about to drove off when the motorcycle shifted a bit from the added weight. He grinned.

“Where’s the helmet?” Baekhyun asked from behind as he try to figure out where to hold on.

“Forgot at home.” Chanyeol said slyly as he drove off to Baekhyun’s scream.

 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms tightly around Chanyeol’s waist and closed his eyes in fright. They’re speeding along so fast without that much protection and all Baekhyun can do is hold on and pray they won’t get hurt. His parents would skin him alive for being this reckless.

 

It seemed like hours before they stopped. Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes and loosened his hold on Chanyeol.  _ The place was beautiful _ , he thought as he looked around. “Where is this place?”

 

Chanyeol took out a stick of gum from his pocket and popped it in his mouth. “We’re at the end of the park trail. It’s cool, isn’t it? I often come here when I just want to think.”

 

Baekhyun was fascinated by how the city lights were so bright down below. This high, he could barely see the details of the city but the lights were so beautiful that Baekhyun can’t tore his gaze away. He almost missed Chanyeol poking at his shoulder insistently.

 

“Look up.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun looked up and was even more stunned. The skies were clear and no buildings hindered the sight. Here, he can see the sky in all its glory. He had never seen this much stars before. It’s as if the stars gathered on this spot for him alone. 

 

He turned to Chanyeol. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

 

Chanyeol just grunted and sat down on a flat boulder before gesturing to Baekhyun to sit down. 

 

“Why did you come with me?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun sat down.

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

Chanyeol smirked. “You like me?” 

 

“No! I like girls” Or at least he thought he did but he can’t deny the loud pounding of his heart as Chanyeol’s face got closer and kissed him. The kiss tasted like nicotine and the strawberry gum Chanyeol was chewing a while ago.

 

A couple of beats passed before Baekhyun was able to speak again. “Why did you do that?”

 

“I like you.”

 

“But we just met.”

 

“So?”

 

“You don’t even know my name.”

 

“It’s Baekhyun, right?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“It’s a secret.” Chanyeol replied with a wink.

 

###  CHAPTER 2

 

“Where did you went to last night?” Jongdae grumbled as he dropped his bag on the desk beside Baekhyun. “I was searching for you until I left.”

 

Baekhyun raised his head from his desk and squinted his eyes at Jongdae. He’s so sleepy. He can’t remember what time he and Chanyeol separated but it’s nearing dawn. He rushed inside the house, grateful that his parents were sound asleep and got a couple of hours sleep before waking up to go to school. He snagged Jongdae’s coffee and drank, trying to chase away the drowsiness.

 

Jongdae took his coffee back. “You’re not answering my question.” 

 

“I went home. Not my kind of scene.”

 

Jongdae rolled his eye. “Boring. I went to all the trouble to get us fake IDs. Did you know how much that costs?”

 

“I didn’t tell you to do that though.”

 

“Ugh. You’re so boring. Can’t you be adventurous for a change?” 

 

Baekhyun flashed back to last night. A motorcycle ride with a stranger, staying out late, and that kiss. Baekhyun felt a bit hot remembering that kiss. It was short but it made Baekhyun realize that maybe girls were not for him. Chanyeol dropped him at the bar when they separated, telling Baekhyun that it might be dangerous to drop him near his house. People might see them together and that would raise questions they rather not answer. Baekhyun agreed. His parents would go ballistic if they found out. 

 

“Hello? Are you still here?” Jongdae waved his hand in front of Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun slapped said hand as their teacher walked in and Jongdae was forced to sit down, throwing a look at Baekhyun that promises that this is not over yet.

  
  


The clack of billiard balls rang in the room. Chanyeol straightened up as he watched the balls fell into the pockets. “Pay up.” He gestured at his friends, Jongin and Sehun. Grumbling, Jongin took out a couple of bills from his too-tight jeans’ pocket and placed it on Chanyeol’s outstretched palm with a mumbled, “I’ll be winning that back in a while so don’t bother keeping it.”

 

Sehun on the other hand was shooting Chanyeol puppy looks as he try his best to evade paying up. 

 

“You’re not getting out of this, Sehunnie.”

 

Sehun pouted but fished the bills from his pocket before handing them begrudgingly to Chanyeol. “You suck, hyung.”

 

Chanyeol laughed as he rearranged the balls again. “Another round then?” Jongin and Sehun agreed, both swearing to beat him this time.

 

“Where did you went to last night? The girls were looking for you.” Jongin asked as he chalked his cue.

 

Chanyeol did not reply, focusing on hitting the balls right.

 

“It’s hyung, Jongin. He obviously met a more interesting girl and went off with her.” Sehun said with a chuckle.

 

Normally, Chanyeol would had told them about his exploits but last night was something that Chanyeol wanted to keep a secret- something only between him and Baekhyun.

 

The other caught his eye as soon as he saw him last night. He kind of stand out from the others, reluctantly being pulled inside by his friend. Chanyeol remembered laughing at the bewildered expression on the boy his friend called “Baekhyun” as he was dragged inside. Chanyeol followed suit, deciding on his prey for the night, but he lost him once he got inside. He looked around but eventually got tired so he opted to smoke outside the bar. As fate would have it, Baekhyun tumbled out, making him grin at the coincidence. He had not planned on it but he found himself bringing the boy to his special place. 

 

He can’t wait to see him again.

  
  


Baekhyun laid in bed that night, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars glued to his ceiling. They remind him of last night and of Chanyeol. Baekhyun remembered the kiss and rolled to his side with a sigh. That guy is bad news, he knew it. His parents would disown him for hanging out with that guy, much less for being involved with him. He knew nothing about Chanyeol. He could be a drug-peddler or an ex-convict.

 

Baekhyun sighed and glanced at his clock. The digital display blinked. 10:45 PM. It’s too late for Baekhyun’s standards but for others, the night has just began. He needed to be somewhere else right now.

  
  


The place was as chaotic as yesterday. He had just stepped inside and his ears were already assaulted by loud music that Baekhyun felt worried about his hearing. Someone started grinding to him startling him. He turned around and came face to face with an obviously drunk person and maybe, a bit high from other substances. He grimaced and tried to get away but the drunk got a hold of his wrist and refused to let him go and continued grinding to him.

 

Baekhyun froze. He felt afraid. Why did he come to this place? He was about to try to scream for help when somebody yanked the guy away from him with such force that Baekhyun almost stumbled if he didn’t caught himself.

 

Looking up, he saw Chanyeol with a murderous expression on his face making Baekhyun gave an involuntary shiver. The drunk guy must have felt scared too for he almost tripped as he ran away as fast as he could, holding his jaw. Chanyeol must have punched the other guy, Baekhyun thought as he sidled beside Chanyeol who turned to him with a scowl.

 

“What the hell were you thinking coming here again?” Chanyeol shouted over the blaring music. It was so loud that the people turned their gazes to them making Baekhyun felt a bit embarrassed.

“I-I wanted to see you.” Baekhyun mumbled as he looked down. He just realized how dumb his idea was. It seemed to be a bright idea a while ago, but now, he just want to go home. 

 

“What? I can’t hear you.” Chanyeol shouted again.

 

Baekhyun did not want to repeat what he said. He wanted to go home. He turned towards what he thought as the exit and started walking in that direction. He only made it a couple of steps before he was yanked back and his back met a hard chest. He looked up and saw Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunched before he sighed and started to drag him towards the opposite direction.

 

Once outside, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun, his back hitting the wall. It did not hurt but Baekhyun let out a soft surprised “oof”.

 

“Now that it’s much quieter, can you explain to me what were you thinking going here alone and when you walked away awhile ago?”

 

Baekhyun winced at the obviously exasperated tone in Chanyeol’s voice. He’s smart, he can think his way through this, he thought.

 

“I wanted a drink?” Baekhyun grimaced at how weak that sounded. 

 

Chanyeol raised his right eyebrow and forced Baekhyun to meet his gaze. “Really? You’re going with that excuse?” 

 

Baekhyun nodded. 

 

“And here I was, hoping you wanted to see me.” Chanyeol pouted.

 

Baekhyun gasped. He did not know Chanyeol could act that cute. He instantly melted. “Well, that might be also be true.” Baekhyun felt embarrassed by his admission that he looked down at his foot.

 

“I knew it. Why else would you be here if not for me?” 

 

Baekhyun raised his head at the arrogant tone, ready to smack the hell out of Chanyeol but was met by Chanyeol’s puppy eyes and that dimpled smile that contrasted his tone.

 

Baekhyun sighed. “I’m not usually like this, you know. What did you do to me?”

 

Chanyeol leaned closer until his lips were a breath’s distance from Baekhyun’s. “Hell, if I know. But you obviously did the same to me.” He said before closing the distance.

###  CHAPTER 3

 

Once again, Baekhyun found himself at the back of Chanyeol’s motorcycle hugging his waist. But this time, instead of praying to all the deities he knew, he laid his head on Chanyeol’s back, completely trusting him to keep him safe.

 

Not long after, they stopped on the same spot last night. Baekhyun slowly loosened his arms around Chanyeol, gazing around as he got off. The place was just as magical as he remembered the night before. His gaze fell on Chanyeol who was already sitting at the flat boulder, smoking another stick of cigarette. 

 

“Can you please not smoke?” Baekhyun asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

 

Chanyeol turned to him and blew the smoke to his direction, making Baekhyun grimaced which only made Chanyeol laugh. “You want to try?” He flicked his cigarette pack and offered it to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun made a face. “No.” Chanyeol shrugged then scooted over to make space for Baekhyun on the boulder. Baekhyun sat down and watch as Chanyeol took a long drag from his cigarette and blew out slowly. The night was still and quiet. No city sounds can be heard and slowly, Baekhyun felt his eyelids grew heavy. 

 

Chanyeol noticed. “Sleepy?” 

 

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, looking like an adorable kid to Chanyeol. “No. Just resting my eyes.”

 

“Do you already want to go home? It’s pretty late for a school night.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “No. I-I want to stay here.” He mumbled softly, deciding to omit the ‘with you’ he wanted to add.

 

Chanyeol lied down and dragged Baekhyun to do the same. The boulder was big enough for them to lie on to though Chanyeol’s legs were sticking out but the other doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Baekhyun wiggled a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position. He’s aching to inch closer to Chanyeol but stopped himself, not wanting to look too needy.

 

“Why are you fidgeting so much?” Chanyeol asked “and why are you so far away? You’re about to roll over the edge. Come closer.” 

 

Baekhyun moved an inch. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pulled him closer before wrapping his left arm around Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun’s almost on top of Chanyeol now making him flustered. 

 

“What’s with this position?”

 

“Hush.” Chanyeol whispered. “Close your eyes. You’re almost dead on your feet. I’ll wake you up in a while.”

 

Baekhyun’s about to protest but the hand patting his back is lulling him to sleep.

 

“I still like girls.” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

Chanyeol softly snickered. “Yeah, right.”

  
  


It was still dark when Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun a couple of blocks away from the Byun’s. Baekhyun didn’t want to risk anyone seeing them together and tattling to his parents. Though sleepy, Baekhyun was smiling as Chanyeol drove off, the taste of nicotine and strawberries still lingering in his mouth after the goodbye kiss Chanyeol initiated.

 

Baekhyun kicked a pebble as he remembered how he kissed Chanyeol back. As much as he want to deny it, he’s trapped in Chanyeol’s web and he’s not sure if he wanted to escape.

 

With a shook of his head, he opened the door to their home and slowly walked in the dark towards the stairs. He had just taken a step up when the lights went on, making him blind for a moment.

 

“Where have you been?” 

 

Baekhyun winked his eyes to adjust to the sudden light and looked up to see his mother’s stern face. His mother was coming down the stairs, still dressed in her nightgown. 

 

“I..” Baekhyun racked his brains thinking of what to think. He can’t say he’s been out with Chanyeol. In the first place, he can’t mention Chanyeol. That would lead to a whole lot of things he didn’t want to happen. 

 

His mother started tapping her foot lightly. A signal that she’s starting to get impatient. Baekhyun was about to open his mouth to blurt out anything when his mother beat him to it.

 

“You’ve been out with Jongdae again, aren’t you? Don’t think I didn’t know that you sneaked out the other night with him. Jongdae’s family’s good but I think they need to be more strict with their son. I don’t want him corrupting you and reversing everything we taught you. You should know better.” His mother continued with her tirade that Baekhyun listened to with half an ear. It would be the usual one anyway, how their family is prominent in the society. How they don’t want him tarnishing the reputation. How he should be better at this and that. Baekhyun sighed. 

 

“Go up in your room. You’re grounded for a week.”

 

Baekhyun simply nodded. It’s no use arguing with his mother. He silently walked past her and up to his room. Inside his room, he dropped to his bed face down and turned to check the time. 3:28 AM.

 

He still got a couple of hours before he need to wake up again for school. Baekhyun rolled to his back and took a deep breath. He caught a whiff of nicotine and smiled to himself thinking of Chanyeol as he closed his eyes. 

 

He hoped he won’t get addicted. He can’t afford to be addicted.

  
  


###  CHAPTER 4

 

“So why did my parents told me off this morning about dragging you whatever shenanigans I’m up to?”

 

Baekhyun looked up, eyes still a bit misty from the nap he took while waiting for their professor. “What are you talking about?” He mumbled, eyes drifting closer and head slumping back the pillow of his arms.

 

Jongdae nudged him awake again much to Baekhyun’s irritation. “Apparently, my mom got a call from your mother so early this morning telling her to tell me not to included you in whatever late-night behavior I’ve cooked up. She also said you’re almost dead on your feet this morning when you went home. My mother was confused because we were talking the whole night last night.” Jongdae poked Baekhyun’s cheeks, checking to see if Baekhyun’s still awake. He earned a grumble from the other so he continued. “So me being a good friend, lied to her and told her that I slipped out afterwards to go with you and that we hang out at the 24/7 dessert place we like to go to. My excuse was shit but my mother didn’t seem to mind and just told me to lie low for a while and that you’re grounded for a week anyway. So my real question is, to what did I lie to my parents for?”

 

Baekhyun tilted his head to squint at Jongdae. “Thanks, ‘Dae but I can’t tell you what it is about.”

 

Jongdae poked Baekhyun’s cheeks again. “I know I kept on telling you to live more but if you’re doing something dangerous, will you promise to tell me?”

 

Baekhyun though back to what happened the past two days. “Define dangerous.”

 

“You know, anything that can potentially harm you. I know I always kid around but I never meant you any harm. So please be safe.”

 

“I promise.” Baekhyun replied. He doesn’t consider Chanyeol dangerous anyway.

  
  
  


Baekhyun was the only child of the affluent Byun family. Their wealth date back decades ago when his great grandparents opened a hotel in the city that through the years became a chain of hotels known for being a symbol of luxury. When the business was turned over to his parents, they decided to expand their business to other countries. It was a huge feat that made them more wealthy but also took away a lot of time for family. Growing up, Baekhyun’s used to spending the time with those employed in their house. He rarely saw his parents.

 

He’s always at the top of his class but his parents never gave a hint of acknowledgement. Once when he was still a kid, he tried to rebel thinking that his parents would pay more attention to him. His plan only earned him a slap on his face from his mother and an angry glare from his father. Right then, he realized that it’s not worth it so he went back to being the model child his parents expected him to be.  

 

Baekhyun sighed thinking how his parents would react if they knew about Chanyeol. Thinking they’ll throw him out on the streets might not be far-fetched. He can already imagine the scolding he’ll get about tarnishing the family name. 

  
  


The day dragged on and Baekhyun was so happy when the final bell rang. He was walking out when Baekhyun caught a glimpse of a tall man wearing a black leather jacket smoking while leaning by his motorcycle parked a few distance from the school gates. Baekhyun blinked his eyes and squinted a bit to make sure he’s not dreaming. He smiled when the man looked up and raised his hand a bit. Baekhyun nodded.

 

Baekhyun turned to Jongdae who was beside him, busy chattering about how mean their classmate. It looked like he did not notice the exchange. “Hey, can you go home first?”

 

Jongdae stopped in the middle of his rant. “Why?” he asked in suspicion.

 

“Uhm. Nothing. I just need to drop by somewhere else first.”

 

“Where?”

 

“I..I can’t tell you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Will you stop asking questions?” Baekhyun said in exasperation.

 

Jongdae leaned closer to Baekhyun’s face. “You’re keeping something from me. I don’t like it.” he whined.

 

Baekhyun scratched his head. “It’s nothing big. Just let it go for now.”

 

Jongdae squinted his eyes. “My birthday is near. Is it for my birthday?”

 

Baekhyun flushed. He almost forgot about Jongdae’s birthday. 

 

“I knew it!” Jongdae declared. “Well, go along now. Buy me something amazing. I’m expecting a lot. I’ll go ahead but don’t stay up too late again. Your mother might just skin me alive this time.” 

 

“As if they’ll notice. Last night was a fluke.” Baekhyun mumbled as he walked away from Jongdae. He purposely walked away from Chanyeol lest Jongdae’s checking on him. He kept on checking his back for any sign of Jongdae before going back around to where Chanyeol was.

 

“Hello.” Baekhyun greeted timidly albeit with a smile on his face.

 

“Took you long enough. I thought you got lost.” Chanyeol grunted as he flicked his cigarette. Baekhyun watched as the ashes fell to the ground along with some cigarette butts. It looked like Chanyeol’s been waiting for quite some time.

 

“How did you know I go here?”

 

Chanyeol smirked. “I just know.” No way he’s admitting how he scoured for the nearest school near Baekhyun’s house and how long he’s been here hoping he got the right school. He was relieved when he saw Baekhyun walking out a while ago but was irked to find him hanging out again with that friend of his he saw the first night. Were they really that close? He remembered gritting his teeth when the other guy leaned too close to Baekhyun in Chanyeol’s opinion. He really did not want to admit it even to himself.

 

He’s jealous.

 

With Baekhyun standing in front of him, all he can think of is grabbing him close and never letting go. Chanyeol’s shocked of how strong this desire was. He never felt like this before. Considering how they just met a few days ago, this might turn out to be bad but he can’t stop no matter how much he tried to. Or maybe he doesn’t really want to stop.

 

Is this love? He thought as he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him up for a kiss.

  
  
  
  
  


###  CHAPTER 5

 

Baekhyun sputtered as he pushed Chanyeol, glancing around to see if anyone he knew saw them. He breathed a sigh of relief when no one seemed to took notice of them. He turned back around and glared at Chanyeol. “Why did you do that?”

 

“I can’t?” Chanyeol said with a hint of pouting that Baekhyun immediately regretted his tone.

 

Baekhyun scratched his head and lowered his gaze, face flushed. “Just not out here where everyone can see.”

 

“Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” Chanyeol’s tone was sad though internally, he’s having fun teasing Baekhyun and seeing him flush more. 

 

“Geez. Stop it.” Baekhyun smacked him on his chest. A very hard chest, if Baekhyun might add. “Let’s go.”

 

“Go where?”

 

“I don’t know. Why did you came here anyway?”

 

“I wanted to see you.” Chanyeol said in a serious tone.

 

Baekhyun blushed again. “Stop doing that!”

 

“What?”

 

“Saying those cheesy stuff with a straight face.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes though Chanyeol could still see Baekhyun’s ears were red. He can’t help it so he kissed Baekhyun again much to the other’s chagrin.

  
  


“It looks different when it’s still bright.” Baekhyun commented as he sat on the boulder, looking down at the city below. “It’s much prettier at night.”

 

Chanyeol handed him the burger they bought on the way here. “It would be dark in a few moments. I heard there’s going to be a meteor shower today.”

 

“Really? I haven’t seen one before.”

 

Chanyeol smiled remembering how awed he was the first time he saw one. “You want to stay here until then? It’s past midnight though.”

 

Baekhyun thought for a moment. He’s actually grounded so he shouldn’t be here. But his parents aren’t probably home anyway. “Sure. I got nothing to do at home.” Baekhyun replied as he took a bite of his burger.

 

“Do you want to play a game to pass time?”

 

“What game?”

 

“Strip poker.” Chanyeol grinned while holding a deck of cards.

 

Baekhyun choked on his burger and it took a couple of thumps before he could dislodge it. “Are you kidding me?” Baekhyun blurted out after drinking some water. “Would you like to freeze to death here? It’s not summer, you know.”

 

“I’ll keep you warm.” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and grinned suggestively making Baekhyun blush.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re just toying with me.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Something about Chanyeol’s tone made Baekhyun pause. There was an awkward silence afterwards making Baekhyun rack his head thinking of anything to say. “Why don’t you just tell me something about yourself?”

 

“Don’t want to.” Chanyeol replied as he took a bite of his burger, gazing afar. 

 

Chanyeol’s born from a rich family. His parents dote on him so much on account of multiple miscarriages before he was born. Chanyeol was a blessing for them. Everything he wanted, he was given. Everything he wishes for happens. With all the money and power his parents have, Chanyeol’s got the world at his fingertips. 

 

It got to the point where Chanyeol got bored of everything. It’s as if he’s out there just dragging his feet. He started cutting classes to hang out with his friends, going to bars to pick up girls/guys alike to pass the night,and smokes cigarettes as if his life depended on it. 

 

There’s nothing out here that caught his interest until one night when his eyes caught someone that made his heart skipped a beat. That boy was dragging his feet as his friend pulled him into the bar. He obviously did not want to go and the disgruntled look on his face, made Chanyeol smile. His friend was screaming the guy’s name and the guy, Baekhyun, slumped his shoulders and gave up with a sigh. Right then he knew, he needed to have him. 

 

It was love at first sight. 

 

Chanyeol was drawn out from his thoughts by a slight snore beside him. With a smile, he kissed Baekhyun lightly and pulled him closer as he stare at the stars winking above. 

  
  


“Woah! Amazing!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he stared at the meteor shower. He had never seen such a sight before. He turned to Chanyeol to say something but the other got his eyes closed, face turned to the sky. 

 

He was beautiful, Baekhyun thought. 

 

Chanyeol opened his eyes and caught Baekhyun staring at him. “What? I was making a wish.”

 

“What’s your wish?”

 

To stay with you like this forever, Chanyeol thought but no way he’ll say that. “It’s a secret.” he replied before leaning down for a kiss. 

 

Baekhyun forgot all about the wish after that. 

  
  


Baekhyun was happily skipping as he neared the school gates. It doesn’t matter if he only got little sleep. He’s so happy that his cheeks were burning from too much smiling. 

 

He waved at Jongdae who was standing at a distance. Jongdae had his arms crossed with a sour look on his face. 

 

“I saw you yesterday.” 

 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and faced Jongdae.

 

“Who’s he?”

 

The happy feeling dissipated by the cold tone in Jongdae’s voice. “None of your business.” Baekhyun replied. 

 

Jongdae gritted his teeth. Here he was, worried about Baekhyun but the little shit had the nerve to be rude to him. “He looks like bad news. Is he the reason you’ve been staying out late? Don’t deny. I can see the bags in your eyes. Maybe I should tell your parents.”

 

Baekhyun snapped, pushing Jongdae with a little force that shook them both. “It’s none of your business. Stay out of it.”

 

“What do you know about him? For all you knew, he’s some kind of a criminal or scammer. Or maybe he’s just one of those that like to play around. Think, Baekhyun!. Use your head! Do you want to get hurt?” Jongdae shouted. Baekhyun’s being irrational about that guy, he thought. 

 

“Do you think I never thought of that? Do you think I just walked blindly into this? Do you think I want to get hurt? But I can’t stop! I can’t!” Baekhyun ran away. He’s no longer in the mood to go to school. 

 

He wanted Chanyeol. 

 

It was only a couple of days but he fell hard. There’s no sense denying it. 

 

It's like a drug he can’t get out of his system.

 

###  CHAPTER 6

 

Baekhyun was sulking by Chanyeol’s favorite spot which became his favorite too. He doesn’t know where to find Chanyeol. Why haven’t they exchanged numbers yet? 

 

His thoughts were interrupted as a finger poked his cheek. He swatted it away angrily only to find Chanyeol grinning beside him.

 

“That’s so mature of you.” Baekhyun said sulkily which only made Chanyeol laugh.

 

“What got you so moody? Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have school?” Chanyeol asked as he opened a pack of cigarettes to smoke.

 

“None of your business.” Baekhyun replied, mood completely sour. He thought Chanyeol could make it go away but he obviously was so affected by his argument with Jongdae.

 

“Should I kiss you to make you feel better?” Chanyeol wagged his eyebrows at him as he blew out smoke. Baekhyun glared a him more. “Come here,” Chanyeol dragged him closer and slung his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulders, almost hugging him. “Let’s make out.”

 

Baekhyun elbowed him. “Don’t want to.” Chanyeol just hugged him tighter and kissed him. 

 

The heavy feeling immediately dissipated with the kiss. His thoughts were completely occupied by Chanyeol now. . 

 

Baekhyun skipped classes that day to hung out with Chanyeol. He took him everywhere. He even grudgingly introduced him to his friends, Jongin and Sehun, but whisked him away before he could talk to them more. It was obvious that he didn’t want him hanging around with his friends. The thought slightly stung but Baekhyun shook it off. It’s fine. They’re just starting the relationship.

 

Baekhyun paused at the thought. Was this a relationship? Did Chanyeol feel the same way or was he just playing around, laughing behind his back at how utterly a fool Baekhyun was.

 

“Do you love me?” Baekhyun suddenly blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. He needed to know. 

 

“Do you really want to know?”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.” 

 

Baekhyun wanted to pry more but Chanyeol looked serious and in all honesty, he’s afraid to hear the answer. So he let it go for the meantime. He can wait until tomorrow.

 

It was nearing dawn when Baekhyun slipped to his bed, comforted by the smell of strawberries and cigarettes he associates with Chanyeol, and Chanyeol’s promise to see him again at night by their usual spot.

  
  


Baekhyun knew he was a bit early as he sat by their spot that night. He can’t help it. He’s so excited to see Chanyeol again. He left an hour early because he’s not sure if he can find the spot that easily. Besides, it will be much harder to see the way at night. He’s not used to going alone. 

 

Baekhyun turned to his watch. Thirty minutes left before the appointed time. He opened the pack of strawberry-flavored candies Chanyeol liked and ate one while waiting for him. He was tempted to buy a pack of cigarettes but Chanyeol scolded him yesterday for even thinking of smoking.

 

Minutes turned to an hour making Baekhyun worry. Did he got the time wrong? Why didn’t he asked for Chanyeol’s number again? He should had asked in between those kisses. 

 

Baekhyun still waited until the sun began to rise. He slowly gathered his stuff and threw them in his bag before walking towards his bicycle. Maybe something came up. He’ll just come back tonight. He believe Chanyeol will be there this time. 

 

Baekhyun went back the following day, staying at their spot from afternoon until early morning. He didn't want to risk missing Chanyeol. He rushed here after class as soon as he can.

 

But Chanyeol did not come that day, or the next day, or the following day.

 

Days turned into a week, then a month, until three months already passed but Chanyeol didn’t show up.

 

###  CHAPTER 7

 

(Present)

 

Baekhyun watched as the cigarette went out. He’s about to light another one when he spotted someone. He hastily gathered his things and was about to leave on his bike when someone called his name. Baekhyun saw Jongin with Sehun. 

 

“Finally! You’re Baekhyun, right? We searched everywhere but Chanyeol was too secretive of you that we don’t know where to look.”

 

“Why?” Baekhyun asked warily. 

 

“Come with us.” Jongin dumped Baekhyun’s bike on the truck bed and went off. Baekhyun wanted to ask more but Jongin and Sehun’s faces were grim so he sat silently as they drove by. 

 

Finally, they stopped in front of a hospital. “Why are we here?” Jongin just walked and Sehun whispered “Let’s go.” Baekhyun ran in front of Jongin. “Will somebody just explain! Why are we here? Is Chanyeol here? Is he sick? Is he dead? What? Just tell me.” Baekhyun cried.

Sehun softened, laid his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Three months ago, Chanyeol got in an accident. His motorbike hit a tree. Examinations showed that he’s not drunk or under the influence of drugs. We assume he tried to avoid hitting something, a dog or whatever.” Sehun stopped, pain reflected in his face. “It’s a good thing someone passed by that road and got him help immediately but it was brutal. He lost a lot of blood and there were complications.”

 

“Is he alive?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then, take me to him!” Baekhyun demanded.

 

“That’s what we’re doing here before you went dramatic.”

 

Baekhyun entered the hospital room and saw Chanyeol, pale and covered with machines. Baekhyun let out a sob as he rushed to Chanyeol’s side, gripping his hand. “Hey. I fucking waited for you and you’re just lying here. You know I tried smoking. Yeah, I disobeyed you. What will you do about that?” Tears continuously fell as he willed Chanyeol to wake up. “I’m here. Please wake up.”

 

The door opened. Chanyeol’s parents arrived. “You’re Baekhyun?” Baekhyun was scared that they’ll get mad at him and ran him off. “Thank you for coming. We heard about you from his friends. Our son was waiting for you. He held on this long.”

 

Baekhyun was alarmed. “He’ll keep holding on until he finally open his eyes.”

 

Chanyeol’s mother let out a cry, his husband gathered her in his arms. “The doctors said it’s impossible. He’s mostly supported by the machines now.”

 

“No! He’ll wake up. I won’t..I won’t let him go. He can’t leave me again. I just found him.” Baekhyun’s voice broke at the end.

 

Chanyeol’s mother hugged Baekhyun, letting him cry. The three of them sat vigil, consoling each other as they listen to the hum of the machines.

  
  


Morning breaks and it’s another day. Baekhyun asked a favor from Jongdae, who already forgave him for his previous behavior, to get him clothes. Jongdae was glad he can do something for his friend. Fortunately, Baekhyun’s parents were out of town so it was an easy feat.

 

“So, what do you plan now?” Jongdae asked as he sat beside Baekhyun. 

 

“I’ll wait. I’ll fucking wait no matter how long it takes. He can hear me. I know he can. Yah! Chanyeol! You hear me, right? I’m here. I’m not letting you go so get yourself straight and come back to me, you dumbshit. If you don’t open your eyes, I’m gonna gut that bike of yours and decorate this room with her parts. I’m not afraid to do that so you better wake up. Wake up.” Baekhyun cried. 

 

Jongdae was helpless. He could only watch as Baekhyun broke down. He prayed that Chanyeol would wake up soon, for Baekhyun’s sake.

  
  


Days passed with no changes. Chanyeol’s parents and friends, and Jongdae almost forced Baekhyun to eat, bath, and rest. Baekhyun practically lived in Chanyeol’s room. Everyone’s starting to lose hope and they’re devastated for Baekhyun. Baekhyun went on a cycle of telling Chanyeol about random things, then cursing him for not waking up, threatening him, and finally breaking down, promising anything if he’ll just wake up.

  
  


It was nighttime and Baekhyun sat beside Chanyeol’s bed. He knew what everyone’s thinking. He can feel how hopeless they are but Baekhyun can’t give up. Chanyeol would wake up. He will. He climbed beside Chanyeol, ignoring how little space he had and wound his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, careful of the tubes on his body.

 

“It was only a couple of days but you changed my life so much. You made me realize that I can be happy. That I am much more than what my parents expect from me. I don’t want to go back to that kind of life. I don’t want to feel alone again. I want a life with you. I love you so much it fucking hurts. I don’t know if you feel the same way but I don’t care. Just wake up. I’ll make you love me.”

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes as fatigue dragged him to sleep.

 

Baekhyun don’t know what woke him up. Is it that ray of light hitting his face? Or that beeping machine? Baekhyun burrowed more into Chanyeol, wanting to feel closer to him. Then he heard it, a whisper so soft, he almost missed his name. 

 

He sprang up and cried at the sight, jamming his fingers to the button to call for the doctor. Chanyeol was gazing at him thru slitted eyes. His mouth moved but Baekhyun can’t hear so he got closer. “I love you.” The soft voice whispered.

 

Baekhyun broke into a sob. “I love you too, you jerk.”

 

Chanyeol smiled as the doctor and nurses entered the room to examine him.

 

Baekhyun stayed back, letting them because he knew Chanyeol’s back and he’s not leaving him.

 

He’s not alone anymore.


End file.
